


when universes collide

by lamemclance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, my boys are just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamemclance/pseuds/lamemclance
Summary: This is just a lil idea I wanted to get out of my head, with Lance's thoughts while admiring Keith. I don't know if this will really go anywhere but hope you enjoy this snippet of fic!! :)





	when universes collide

He looked at Keith then, looking up at him with his lips curved softly as though he wasn't even aware he was smiling. Bathed in moonlight, his eyes glowed with the magnetic hue of the colour between the stars. His hair fanned his face and stuck out in odd places as it always did, an exploding supernova captured in time. He was a child of the universe, a celestial being, and Lance knew in that moment he could never hate him in the same way no one can hate the sun; you are simply trapped in its orbit, praying it will appear again in your sky each morning. 

Lance was irrevocably, head-over-heels in love with him. He felt the feeling settle into the lining of his veins, the marrow of his bones, and knew that this would forever be an essential part of his make up. Keith could love him back, or love another, and it would make no difference. Lance would love him until all the stars in the universe burnt out.


End file.
